


That's not breakfast

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: blackandbluegrayson's Tumblr promts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Because overwork Dick is.....a dick, Dick is a disater when he work, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, M/M, Short One Shot, there is like a second of angst, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: “I finish my last one as post-patrol snack yesterday. We are not having that eating-cereal-at-night-is anarchy talk again. Your eating habits aren’t the best either” Dick rubs his face with both his hand and sighs weakly. “Now can you give that back, I was eating it.”





	That's not breakfast

When you have been in the superhero business since you are the double digit, you feel like you have seen everything and that nothing could ever surprise. And then a maniac shows up and decide to do something that shake your belief. Sometime the maniac is a clown from Gotham City or someone calling themselves the master of magic. Other times they are hiding under the appearance of Wally’s boyfriend. 

“Egg Rolls aren’t meant to be breakfast.” He blurts out when he catches the sight of the man about to put the food in his mouth the moment he opens the door of the apartment.

Dick didn’t even look up from the paper on his table. “It has the word egg in its name, it can’t be that far off.” He replies before he takes a bite and grimace.

Wally make a distress noise, and he uses his speed to snag it from the acrobat hand before he continues to eat it. He is concerned by how cold and hard the egg roll is. He prefers not to imagine how long it has been in Dick’s fridge, but he has a good idea it was from when he last visit a bit more than a week ago. “Just eat some cereal like a normal person. I mean you have a few boxes around.” 

“I finish my last one as post-patrol snack yesterday. We are not having that eating-cereal-at-night-is anarchy talk again. Your eating habits aren’t the best either” Dick rubs his face with both his hand and sighs weakly. “Now can you give that back, I was eating it.”

“I might eat like twelve meal a day but at least they are appropriate.” The speedster replies. Dick comment has stung a bit, but he can tell it wasn’t in his right state of mind. The apartment was a disaster zone with his Nightwing uniform lying in the middle of the living room and dirty dishes lying almost everywhere. Only space that is organized is the table with all the folders. Way too many files for his liking. He looks back at his boyfriend. Dick’s shoulders are tense, have dark circles under his eyes and look like he has been hit by a bus. Which might be what happened. It’s clear he has been caught in one or many cases and didn’t take proper care of himself.

Wally sighs, “I’m going to throw this always.” He raises a hand to stop any objection the younger man is about to say. “You can keep it only if you can tell me precisely how long it has been living in your fridge.” Dick opened his mouth but closed it after a moment, the offended look on his face is answers enough. “My point exactly.” Wally says and throw the egg roll in the nearby garbage can.

“I’m still hungry.” Dick complains and crosses his arms.

Wally looks back at him. “Let make a deal. You close those case files and go take a shower while I’m going to get breakfast and coffee from that little coffee shop you have love from our last road trip.” That place on the other side of the country but that not it wasn’t like that was a problem for him.

“What the catch?” Dick as frowning at him. 

Of course, the one of the heirs of the greatest detective would know there is something more. “You didn’t open those case files until you have eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, three full meals and a healthy dose of cuddling with your favourite redhead.” Wally says as he reaches to wrap his arms around the black hair man’s neck.

Dick looks at him. “Not sure if you are my favourite or least one at the moment.” He says and pout. 

The speedster leans to kiss him softly and couldn’t only smile when his boyfriend kisses him back. “And now?”

“Get me that unicorn hot chocolate on that table when I get out of the shower and you might be.” He says and grins at him.

Wally grins back he leans in to steal another kiss and his lover’s wallet before he disappears in a gust of wind and lighting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
